


A Little Pickup

by Shatterpath



Series: Pyramid [28]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, my homage to The Haircut, random celebrity encounter, small RPF use with NO SHIPPINESS, the haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: In honor of Chyler's amazing new haircut, a little aside for Pyramid that I hope to build on.When Alex ups the ante on her cross-dressing game, will Lena survive? More shenanigans with my favorite pairing.Takes place on 4-27-17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone can read this, just know that my ladies are a long established pair and that Lena owes Cat a favor. Carry on!

Now, Lena fully acknowledged that she owed Cat big time for helping her out with L-Corp, but she hardly had the background for this media event. Whatever it was called.

Still, she'd promised.

It was a nice enough party and the food was first rate, but she was about ready to bail out anyway, having made her presence known and mingling as much as possible with the pall of 'Luthor' forever hanging over her.

Then the damnest thing happened. 

She was blocked off by a wall of chest and snapped her gaze up, fully prepared to fire off with all of her iciest disdain, and stopped in her tracks at a familiar smile. Oh, it was soft, and a little hesitant, but easily the most personal thing she'd seen all night.

And with that, she was reunited with an old friend. Oh, the tabloids were going to have a field day with both of them, but who cared? Besides, there was no getting away from it; they were both famous and gorgeous and as far as most knew, unattached.

Lena had met Chris Evans years ago, before her name had become synonymous with insanity and death. He had been promoting his breakout role of Captain America and in awe of her. They'd gotten drinking, found that flirting wasn't working for either, but the company was good. So a bit drunk and unwilling to let the night end, they'd ended up back at his place running sock races and laughing until they were sore. 

It felt good to laugh with him again.

Luckily, the bar they were in took their VIP status seriously and the other patrons left them alone, fully understanding the value in a little downtime.

"Hey, don't look now, Lena, but there's a cute piece of andro Eurotrash stalking you. At least I assume it's you, who am I to judge?"

In the thin crowd of beautifully dressed people, she wasn't sure who he was referring to. Grinning at her pal, she grabbed their glasses and stood up, shaking her hair out. "Well, we need refills anyway. Let me do a little fishing."

Laughing, her actor pal waved her away and sprawled back to tap at his phone for a bit.

Lena was suddenly remembering, and frankly, hoping a cryptic message she'd gotten earlier meant the best sort of shenanigans. Still under the name 'Agent Tiger', her love had sent the words. 'Busy. Miss you tons, love, and it's lonely without you. Maybe I should do something about that.'

It gave a girl ideas.

And Cat had checked in earlier where she might be at this evening and oh how she was hoping, but no one looked familiar…

Until there was a flash of just that shade of red hair and Lena froze, her mind wiped blank.

Was that her Tiger? Andro Eurotrash was not an entirely inaccurate description, but her critical eye took in the fit of the luxuriously elegant gray suit tailored not quite to her lover's dimensions, though she knew those shoulders anywhere. She was padded a bit in the waist, the slacks cut in a way to camouflage those strong hips and ass, head tilted back as she sipped from a glass.

But the thing that Lena would have never in a million years would have been prepared for… was the haircut.

The straight reddish-dark strands were brushed back, softly slicked into place as though waiting to be mussed by needy fingers, coming to a neat point well above the nape of the neck… and the rest had been shaved short.

Butch short.

You-want-to-touch-it-and-see-if-it's-as-soft-as-it-looks short.

From temples to where the skull curves back into the neck, a fuzzy bristle of little hair tips were now so close to warm skin.

The curl of arrogant smile was panty-wetting familiar as Alex finished her drink and set it aside to amble over. Still flummoxed with the unexpectedly sexy haircut, Lena noted the fine suit was a traditional three piece double-breasted piece of silk and wool art with the iridescent sheen of the best mother-of-pearl buttons, rimmed in flashing silver. The black shoes shone almost as much as the diamonds in the gold watch and the pleased, lusty gleam in those brown eyes.

"Miss Luthor, it's a pleasure," Alex said softly, her voice a low thrum that did things to Lena that were entirely inappropriate to the public setting. Her grip on the two glasses was desperate enough that she was expecting to hear them shatter. 

"Cat tells me you did this as a favor for her?" That arrogant smile went positively wicked and Lena heard herself whimper past the roar of blood in her ears. "I collected for you."

 

TBC?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> You tell me that arrogant smirk doesn't give you ideas… 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite flirty lovebirds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun, here's some more!

With an act of supreme willpower, Lena tore her eyes away the outrageous spectacle that was her lover and shakily set the empty glasses on the bar. Was she supposed to play along? Or could she just drag Alex off to a dark corner somewhere?

"Do you need a refill? I could take care of that for you," Alex said softly and leaned against the bar, her body as indolent as her voice. "Because you are definitely the most interesting person in the room."

It was a terrible pickup line and Lena's wry look wasn't feigned, but it did ease down the pleasant tension a bit. Halfway to cringing herself out of character, Alex rallied and her grin grew playful once more

"You could do better than that pretty boy," was the soft tease and some tiny, coherent part of Lena's brain wondered why the overbearing arrogance was always so hot. "I'm an FBI agent."

The lame line made Lena look at her oddly until they both snerked and burst out laughing.

"That was so cheesy," Lena giggled and Alex nodded and wiped away a tear.

"It really was."

Their dynamic as powerful as always, the lovers staring magnetically at one another, but neither moved to touch. Once that happened, there would be no turning back.

"That suit is amazing," Lena husked. "The next time I need a boardroom statement made, I'm hiring you."

"Boardroom, huh?"

The word had never sounded so filthy. Meetings for work were going to be hell for awhile. It was worth it.

Reaching out to fiddle at the tie that nearly blended into the gray palette, Lena rubbed the heavy silk in lieu of touching what she wanted to. "So, is there a place a little more private we could… talk?"

Her tone said that anything but talk was on her mind and Alex's smile edged back towards filthy. "Well, you don't seem to be the sort of lady to be impressed with a set of fancy wheels, but I can give it a shot."

"Keeping your hands on the wheel could put a crimp in the… conversation," Lena flirted outrageously and basked in the deepening love and lust in those brown eyes. 

"Oh, pretty girl," Alex flirted right back, low and soft, "I'm not driving. Not the car anyway."

It took a real act of will to not glance down and check if there wasn't something else the carefully cut slacks were hiding. Swallowing hard, Lena ran her hands over the front of the suit and watched Alex's eyes actually get darker and hungrier. "A fancy car, huh? Umm… give me a moment? I should say goodbye to my friend and get my purse."

"Sure thing."

Still, it took a long moment before Lena could tear herself away, forcing herself to turn her back to her smirking lover and walking away. The smirk on Chris' face was almost as filthy where he was relaxing into the little nook they'd been chatting in. There was no avoiding the tease and Lena braced herself for it.

"Damn, that has to have been some line he gave you," was the unexpectedly gentle jab and she found herself grinning wickedly.

"Oh hush, Christopher, I'm not picking him up for his talking skills."

Cracking up, he made no move to delay her as Lena grabbed her purse and distractedly checked the table to make sure she wasn't leaving anything behind.

"I'm really sorry to duck out on you, but…"

A lame gesture at the lounging pretty-boy made Chris' smile deepen and Lena startled when he gently laid a big hand on her arm. "Enjoy yourself. And, seriously, can I give you a call next time I'm in National City? I've missed you."

That startled Lena out of her hormone haze and she stared at her old pal for a long moment.

"You mean that?" The ache of vulnerability in her voice was real and Chris tightened his gentle grip a fraction.

"I mean that. I'd give you a hug to prove it, but I'm not sure your paramour would appreciate that."

"Fuck it, give me a hug anyway."

That was all the invitation the big dog of a man needed to hop and envelope her in a squish that squeezed a little bit of moisture into her eyes. His grin was soft and indulgent as he released her, turned her around and gave her a little push.

"Go get 'im, Tiger. And have fun!"

Waving over her shoulder, Lena happily returned to her lover, who nodded casually with her dark eyes trained over her shoulder. It set Lena to giggling as she draped herself around those strong shoulders in a flirtatious embrace. Guess her lifelong Captain America fan hadn't recognized her companion!

The press of those familiar hands to the small of her back was grounding. Well, the left was familiar anyway, the right changed so often she couldn't keep track.

"Was he being bold with you?" Alex teased softly, so happy to have her love in her arms once again. The adoration in those soulful eyes, and the embrace she loved so much, as always felt like the most loving of anchors to Lena. Twining her fingers together tightly behind Alex's neck kept her from fondling that bristly undercut the way she really wanted to. There would be time enough for that later. In the meantime, the playful flirting was a pure delight.

"My darling, I love you dearly, but there's something about a big bear hug from a male of that stature that feels good. Much like when J'onn hugs you."

"Point taken. Was I being weird and jealous?"

Grinning fit to burst, Lena let all of the love and affection in her scarred soul pour out of her. "Not really, but a little reassurance can't hurt."

They hadn't even noticed that they had started swaying to the music playing at about the same volume as the buzz of conversation around the bar.

"Do you want to dance?" Alex asked a little breathlessly and Lena smiled coyly. A little dancing sounded nice. After all, it let her hold Alex close and kept the mood of the scene her girlfriend had clearly worked hard to set up. Besides, it drew out the seduction, and Lena had never had any delusions about her masochist streak.

"My darling, we are dancing."

The tease got a gleam in Alex's eye and she startled Lena with a little shift in weight, their bodies moving with more intent to the music.

"How did you even find a waltz beat in this song?" Lena marveled as Alex easily led them away from the bar, altering her steps around obstacles. It was smooth and fun and used her physical skills in a new way. Lena loved it.

"I've really enjoyed our lessons and I hear the beats everywhere now. With you in my arms, it seems natural now."

A little pet over the shorn hairs squeezed a little lusty sound out of Lena and deepened the carnal gleam in Alex's eyes. It was all she allowed herself as she dropped her hands once more to the lapels of Alex's fine jacket.

The soft bristle-tickle was enough that she knew she was going to be doing some up close examination and soon. The perky tone she took on was as much to distract herself as moving her hands was. "When I saw you in this beautiful ensemble, I was starting to think Cat send me on this trip for the sole purpose of this little seduction."

It didn't fool Alex for a moment, but she happily played along. "Well, I figured if I was going to make even a semi-public debut, I should do it with a bang. So she and your tailor helped me set up the look. Who knew Cat Grant could wield clippers like a pro?"

Moving her left hand, Alex smoothed fingers and palm over the swept-back red strands and over the fuzz low on her scalp.

It took a little effort for Lena to get her mind back on the conversation. 

"You know, I might offended --jealous even-- if this whole look wasn't so damn hot."

Oh how that smugness had her wanting to drag her handsome lover away to the promised car and have her way with her.

"We hoped you'd feel that way."

With the sort of enticing unexpectedness that Lena loved about her girlfriend, Alex's swagger abruptly sweetened into her loving and adorkable Tiger. Blush and all.

"Actually, speaking of that… I had a long talk with Cat about me and you. Oh, not anything intimate, that would be weird, but about being with a celebrity. I think that really hasn't sunk in and I need to accept that I love all of you, good, bad and uncomfortable. I love you, Lena, not just in private. So, me and J'onn knuckled down and built up my FBI files to make it look more convincing when they break in or bribe their way to the information. We took a cue from Kara, believe it or not, and left enough truth in there to be convincing, since it's pretty damn obvious that I'm not some lab flunky. Well not just some lab flunky anyway."

As much as Lena loved the adorable rambling, both of them were prone to playing themselves down, sometimes to their own detriment. Well, she could be a good girlfriend and stop that thought in its tracks. A sweet, chaste little kiss did exactly that, Alex blinking in pleased surprise.

"My darling Tiger, you will never be just anything."

How she loved that she could still make Alex blush so readily.

"Thank you for thinking all of that out. I admit I've been woefully lax about thinking about it, and I really should have. I've been spoiled being away from my day job."

"Should have?" Alex teased gently and Lena gave her a little swat to the lapel.

"Shouldn't have. You ruin my intellect, my love."

Another little brush of lips didn't disturb Lena's signature red, nor the near-nude shade Alex wore. They'd gone to great lengths to discover how much they could get away with before makeup was mussed. Those had been fun experiments.

No matter the setting or the distance from home, the lovers were happy to while away their time in one another's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy CRAP it's been a million years! Guess who suddenly popped up and begged for attention? I hope you enjoy the ride as much as they did! Lol

The dancing was lovely, and they made an eye-catching pair even in a roomful of beautiful people. Not that either was aware of much attention, consumed with one another. Still, there were other delights to be had, the most blatant of which was the package in the wool and silk slacks not native to Alex's familiar form.

It was a good incentive for Lena to tease her Tiger a bit more.

With a little shift in stance and intent, Lena pressed into her lover and let her sweet smile grow coy. "So, you said you had some fancy wheels, handsome? Gets a girl curious."

"Parking garage?"

"Parking garage."

Scrambling away with childlike enthusiasm, they waited for the elevator and tried to behave themselves. Still, It was a relief to spill into the square car to be swept down to the basement levels.

That didn't mean they weren't going to take advantage of the long ride down though.

Growling softly, Alex nuzzled against Lena's scalp and the hand settled at her waist was a bit more than friendly. In revenge, Lena reached behind her and ran a hand down the front of Alex's slacks. Sure enough, there was more than just her in there and Lena gave the rod beneath her fingertips a much harder pinch than she would have dared to one that was permanently attached. Alex's low moan confirmed the toy was exactly what Lena had been hoping for.

"Oh!" she admired softly. "This is the new design."

"Yup. Got an overnight package and looked the thing over and it got me thinking about coming to see you. Works great, by the way."

The jokes about buying her own sex toy company had not gone forgotten. It turned out there were some real artists out there, once they could be coaxed away from the herd of perverts like wheat from chaff. So, Lena had spent some time using her engineering skills in a completely new ways. To build a better dick.

Specifically, a dick that was as much fun for the wearer as the one getting ridden. Inspired by the double-ended dildos with the forty-five degree kink in them, the smaller bulbous end held within the wearer, Lena and the sex toy artisans went to work. Beneath a thick, sturdy skin of silicone and some composite materials, was a double core. The first was merely a thick, inert mineral oil that would be nothing but gross should the dick spring a leak. The solid core was a sturdy but slightly flexible nylon that kept the toy's shape, but had a kicker. It had a joint in it. Right at the base of the shaft, the joint could be clicked open and the dick tucked away fairly comfortably. It worked great for fucking, but not so great for packing, so they'd kept at it. As a bonus, all the movement changed the pressure of the bulb to add to the wearer's internal stimulation. Alex liked that, as it increased her enjoyment without triggering her dislike of thrusting penetration.

What the design team needed was a way that a simple tug would get the whole rig erect and ready to go. The engineering had been tricky, but not two weeks ago Alex cracked it by noting that a curled finger held the answer. A double joint exactly like a finger was entirely possible by adding a synthetic tendon that would snap tight when the joints were straightened. That way, a good, athletic fucking wouldn't be ruined by the thing going limp. A press to just the right spot would release the tendon and the dildo would curl just like a finger to present a reasonably realistic bulge and not a baton down the pant leg.

The way she had laughed herself to tears over the unexpected use of her bioengineering skills had been a wonderful bonus.

With her blind touch, Lena was impressed by the feel of it and how it sat on Alex's familiar frame. Stroking and tweaking the tucked toy, Lena knew she was sending little flutters of movement deep within Alex to up the ante. Even the elevator stopping to let on a harried-looking businessman couldn't repress her being a tease. Though she'd bet a full-force Agent Danvers glare made him swallow hard and turn away like that. In reward, Lena continued to tease, relishing the way Alex tried to regulate her breathing and not pant in her ear.

Finally the amorous couple and the flustered businessman spilled out into the parking garage. Some perverse little corner of Lena's brain wondered if that surprised look on the stranger's face was that he figured the sharply dressed pretty boy was no boy at all, or merely that he wasn't sporting one hell of a boner.

Putting on the coy and girlish airs never failed to get Alex riled up and Lena relished watching the more aggressive, assertive parts of her come to the forefront. A bit dark and dangerous was a good look on Alex and drove Lena out of her mind. For a long moment, Alex stared her down like a predator asserting dominance and Lena was more than happy to let her win. 

With a hard grip on Lena's wrist, Alex led the way to some nearby oversized parking and a black limo trimmed in honest-to-god hot pink. Lena knew that color and wondered if Cat had a hand in transportation too. A sharp knock on the driver's side window caused a jerk of movement within and Alex's grin was a little feral.

"Yo, Travis! Chop, chop!" Alex bellowed in a laughing tone as she shrugged off the suit jacket to shake it at the window.

"Shit, Alex, sorry. Fell asleep," the driver mumbled blurrily as he opened the door, because of course Alex had befriended him before arriving on scene. How she still didn't understand the sheer, raw power of her charisma was a mystery to Lena. "You ready?"

"More than," Alex half laughed and half growled as Travis yanked open the rear door to let his passengers pile in. "Just drive around. We're not here for the scenery."

The way Lena imperiously hiked up her dress and straddled her lover made that more than apparent. It was the last either of them gave any thought to the driver or the beefy limousine wrapped around them. Hot kisses and urgent hands were all they cared about now. 

"God this is sexy," Lena gasped as she finally leaned away from Alex's kisses so that she could get to work on the intricate suit. "But you've now made board meetings an embarrassment for me."

Chuckling lowly, Alex let her do as she would, gently kneading the heavy muscles of her rear end while she waited. Neither of them gave a damn how the right still felt off and was used more tentatively than the left, as was the norm now.

"I'm going to have to sit there and look at all those gross men in their expensive suits and remember you, looking like this."

There was no heat to the complaint, just breathless want. Lena got the tie loose and tugged it away with the sexy hiss of silk before going for a couple shirt buttons. With only a glance at the strong column of Alex's neck and those beautiful collarbones, she was distracted by the grip on her ass yanking her closer.

"Watching you undress me is so hot," Alex mumbled as though she was barely aware of the words. Her mouth was open and nipping at Lena's throat, tongue a warm, wet tease. That seemed as good a time as any to Lena to really get her hands on that warm, fuzzy nap that had been taunting her for too long. The rasp of the freshly shorn hairs against her fingers and palms made her hips jerk and her breath to catch. Last she'd seen her lover, the bobbed red hair had grown shaggy and long, loose curls left to go wild in the moist air of spring. Everything had been cut to modern architecture perfect angles now, the bob a long slash from chin to crown and the line of the undercut like a razor's edge.

Smoothing it into place and then disarraying it all once more, Lena was fascinated. Alex was more than happy to let their urgent foreplay simmer for a bit while she wallowed in the sensations of having her hair played with. Almost unconsciously, she kept flexing her hands like a happy cat, rubbing Lena's softness over the seam of her slacks. It didn't take long for the slow roll of those hips to take on some urgency, Lena's grip on the red strands tightening to near death grip as raw need took over.

"I love this suit, but I want it off," she whined. "And I have a complaint about the new toy. It's facing the wrong way!"

The petulance merely made Alex chuckle arrogantly and slouch down on the car's leather seat. "You know how it works better than anyone. So get it out."

For a moment, Lena hesitated. She was worked up enough to probably be able to just get off from the hot foreplay alone, but was derailed by a sharp swat on the ass.

"Go on."

Yeah, she really liked these games where Alex got all bossy.

Scooting back to perch on Alex's knees, Lena reached down to quickly get belt and trousers opened up and her hand inside the silk boxers. She palmed the toy and fumbled at it before Alex hissed a small, objecting sound.

"Sorry," Lena apologized with a quick kiss and focused on yanking down the pants and boxers a bit, ignoring the jockstraps close to Alex's skin. Yes, the toy could be used on its own, but Alex was just the safety conscious sort to stick to a harness to keep everything in place. The nearly-matching pale blue of dick and harness was pleasant contrast to her skin.

Palming the toy, Lena pulled against it, Alex's soft moan almost covering the double click of the nylon joints. It was a signal for Alex to get all feral again, her strong arms yanking Lena forward abruptly enough to nearly smack their heads together. The dress was digging in, seams straining and Lena was only just resituating herself with murmured apologies when she felt Alex get a good grip… and rip the slit in her dress from hip to armpit.

The gasp of outrage became a moan into Alex's mouth as Lena was yanked into her lover's firm body, the dildo now a teasing jut between them. All indignation over fine things reduced to rags was gone in an instant, Lena lost in the fine heat between them. She clutched at the new haircut, rocked her hips against the new toy, was soothed by the familiar of Alex's touch and taste.

"Come on, baby," Alex teased softly, their lips still brushing. "You're so close, I can feel it. Come on now…"

Reaching around the plush of Lena's ass, Alex ticked her left hand deep, pressing against the silk of her underwear, barely a barrier between them. Soaking the cloth, Lena rubbed against the phallus and the tease of Alex's loving touch close, so close…

It hit hard and fast, leaving her squeaking through the sharp contractions and barely noticing being maneuvered to lie on her back. Grinning like the most adorable of loving, arrogant assholes, Alex knelt between Lena's sprawled knees and stared at her like she was the best of delicious feasts. 

Any thought of relaxing into the afterglow of the quickie evaporated when Lena felt the tickle of that neatly trimmed bob and the heat of Alex's tongue over her abdomen and belly. "Oh god," she groaned and grabbed on for dear life as, sure enough, Alex licked into her navel and suckled at all the sensitive skin nearby.

"You're so delicious," was growled against her skin and some coherent corner of Lena's brain marveled that just a couple hours ago she'd been bored at some media outreach conference. "You're not done yet, are you my good girl? I have plans for you, and all the time in the world."

If any past lover had spoke to her thusly, it would have ruined the mood, if not gotten Lena's ire up. Not so with her Tiger. No matter the arrogance, or sexy games, or dirty talk, Alex was always her sweet and adoring true love.

"All yours, love," Lena purred enticingly, her voice low and gravelly as she tugged at that red hair to get back to Alex's salty-sweet mouth. Bodies aligned, she rolled her body in a slow undulation beneath Alex's weight to tease. "Make me yours again."

Neither of them really cared so much what was said as the intent behind it. Grunting at the tug on her hair, Alex ignored it for the moment as she fumbled at her pants to claw out the tiny packet of lube she'd stashed there.

"Babe you can yank all you want, you're not rushing me," she sassed and ignored Lena's displeased noise. White teeth ripped the packet and a moment later Alex was comfortable she wasn't going to cause her lover pain. "Ready?"

"For you? Always."

Gasping and whining, Lena clung to Alex's strong shoulders and enjoyed the ride. Growling, Alex basked in the feel of those gorgeous legs clamped tight to her waist and hips and the delicious strain in her lower back. Hot breath alight with Lena's delight filtered over her ear in conjunction to the flash of sharp teeth and abruptly she went stiff and still, breath strangled as a hard, slow orgasm rippled through her.

"Gotcha primed, babe," Alex hissed softly, hips slowing but not stopping. "I missed you. Missed your smile and your kisses and your warmth in our bed and the way you beg me when the magic's just right."

Lena never knew when this sort of mood would take over her sweet, shy tiger, but it was always a pleasure!

"Mmm, yes baby, please," she moaned wantonly and rocked her hips up into the slow, steady thrust of Alex's hips. "All yours. I missed you too. Oh…"

Everything was a blur, their senses caught up in one another and barely aware of the world moving beyond the car. Their energies ebbed and flowed, the smells and sounds of sex and love clogging the air, until at last, they seemed spent.

Panting and pleasantly sore all over, Lena cradled Alex's head to her chest and ran fingers through her hair. "I like the cut. In case I haven't said it already."

Chortling, Alex managed to lift her head up enough to kiss Lena's skin and wearily brace herself up on her elbows. "Ooof, I gotta get off my knees, babe. Ouch."

With some grumbling and hissing, she managed to get back to her original seat and Lena could peel herself off what turned out to be an actual ottoman bolted to the car's floor. Somehow she managed to crawl into Alex's lap to cuddle, but not before folding the toy away and enjoying that rumble of sound Alex always made.

"Did you get an orgasm out of that too, I hope?"

"Yeah, a few. Or one long-ass one. Who's counting? Damn. I think I can tell your R&D department that this thing is a rollicking success. Yeehaw…"

Looking down at the rags of her dress draped haphazardly around her body, Lena couldn't resist pouting at her love. "You mean thing, you're abusing my wardrobe again."

Oh how she loved that unfettered laugh of delight. "So I did."

One fingertip circled lazily around a nipple and Lena didn't care in the slightest that it was the prosthetic. "Be nice!"

"Fuck that!" Alex sassed and pressed kisses to her face. "I brought you a nice, voluminous coat to cover up with."

"Did you just say, 'voluminous'?" 

A sharp bite made Lena squeal and squirm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In rambling at Geekystorytelling during the building of this idea, I said some wise things about my beloved AgentCorp. (In fact I used a bit of it as dialog!) Dunno where it came from, but I thought I'd share some of my unvarnished brain chaff.
> 
> Shatterpath: their playfulness is definitely one of my fave things about how the pairing plays out. in one another, they get a safe haven of NO SHAME. how incredible would that be for both of them? that translating to sexy stuff is merely a reflection of that safe space  
> Geekystorytelling: They have such a great dynamic together  
> Shatterpath: Lena needed, 'here, let me give you someone who will treat you with kindness and respect and MEAN IT, not the wishy-washy bullshit of canon'  
> Alex needed, 'here, let me give you someone who can help you get your feet under you and then be your PARTNER in all things'  
> and because 'pro' storytelling wants DRAMA and ACTION and OMG every fucking week, they rarely if ever think along these lines and we get flat pairings, and we desperately eat up fanfic. and why the big pairings of SG do nothing for me  
> IF i were to ever really get in Kara --and canon has made that virtually impossible-- it would be Supercat. Because it's the only relationship to ME that has any balance at all. Once Kara doesn't work for Cat, specifically, and Cat has been confirmed of her dual identity. It puts them on equal footing  
> as much as we'd like it not to, canon shades our perceptions of the characters, as can the actors, and frankly, I don't like Kara anymore. She's mean and petty and HORRIBLY inconsistent and not a little braindead. And it's saddening as hell.  
> wait... did I just write META????  
> (I'm fairly sure that Geeky lol'ed at me here. Love ya, pal!)

"I'm really glad that we got to do this, love," Lena murmured and nuzzled at Alex's throat. 

"Yeah, the last one had a less than ideal morning after."

Neither of them liked the memories of emergency surgeries and lost hands. Clearing her throat deliberately, Alex hung onto the sexy mood. If there was a little desperation in her attempt, neither was going mention it.

"So I bet you have a room around here somewhere."

"I do."

"A nice one? With a bathtub big enough for two?"

"If we're friendly."

"Oh, I think we have friendly down, my Lee," Alex leered playfully and relished the giggle she earned. "How about we go test that bath out? That was a rough ride and you must be awfully sensitive now."

Happy to flirt outrageously, Lena's soft kisses around her words carried a bit more intent. "Mmmm. There's nothing awful about it, Tiger. Still, a warm bath sounds heavenly, as long as we can cuddle."

"Done!"

Clarifying that they were going back to the hotel where they started, Alex relayed the info to Travis the driver and happily sprawled back into the cuddling and gentle making out. There were some giggling shenanigans at their destination in getting Alex's clothes set to some semblance of rights and Lena into panties, coat and shoes. Though she was pretty sure she still flashed Travis with a bit of scandalous lace climbing out of the limo. Oh well. She'd consider it a bit of a tip.

Alex bundled up the torn dress and troublesome bra into her jacket and they headed in, hand in hand. It was a quiet trip up to Lena's floor and to her rented room, the two of them happy in their little bubble. Habitually, Alex flashed her attention over the suite to look for anything amiss. Nothing twigged her instincts and Lena led them to the nicely appointed bathroom.

For all their play, they were tired now, tired and happy to be together. It was a utilitarian starting up of the bath, Alex leaving that to Lena while she worked at her elaborate suit. Pouring something woodsy-smelling into the warm water, Lena settled in with a pleased groan. Abruptly she snickered and spoke up.

"Where on Earth did you find those hideous boxers?"

Startled, Alex looked down where she was half stripped. "Huh? Oh, you mean the pattern? They were a nice size and trust me that the blue ones were far worse."

"But paisley?"

Laughing, Alex dropped the silk shorts and flung them into the soapy water. "There you go, babe, they are now officially ruined and shall never darken your door again."

"Dramatic."

Pausing in her stripping to lean over and share a long, sweet kiss, Alex licked at Lena's upper lip and got back to work on getting naked. Fascinated, Lena watched as the vest and shirt were shed, revealing a tight, padded undershirt that had held those perky breasts close and thickened her waist a bit. Interesting as that was, she was far happier with it being stripped away to reveal Alex's familiar shape beneath, scars and all. There was some growling and cursing at getting the jock and dildo removed.

"Sensitive," Alex grumbled and settled into the water to lean back into her lover. She'd rightly guessed that Lena wasn't done exploring the new haircut just yet. Sure enough, she was cradled by strong thighs, soft arms and the press of that beautiful mouth to the nearly-naked places on her scalp.

"Love you," Lena murmured and squirmed until their wet bodies were a micron closer. "Thank you for taking on the hassle of coming to surprise me."

"You are always worth any hassle, love," Alex flattered sweetly and then her tone went mischievous. "Besides, I got to gross my Super-Lyft out, so bonus there."

Laughing, Lena hugged her close. "You two, I swear. Do you purposefully do that?"

"Mess with my little sister is proper older sibling fashion? Perish the thought."

Some quiet passed in a warm quiet punctuated with caresses and murmurs of appreciation. Though eventually Alex squirmed around until she could reach underneath her ass and pull out the sodden boxers. They both got a good laugh out of it. Lena prodded the forlorn things with her toes.

"I do love it when you do drag."

"Uh uh, not drag," Alex said immediately and Lena was instantly intrigued.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I was confused at first too." When Alex's voice took on that excited timbre of learning something new, Lena happily settled in to listen. "So Susan took me to meet a bunch of her old drag pals, because I rightly assumed if there was anyone I could go to for this look to really work it was her, and I was right. And the drag kings were a fascinating education, because this is tons of fun, but we're just playing at it, and that's totally okay, but those guys? Man, some of them live it for real and they're amazing. So they gave me a hell of an education, taught me how drag is more about bending gender whereas cross dressing would be more about passing. And they all gave me a ton of pointers on how to walk and messed with my hair. They slicked it back and quaffed it and even figured out how to pull off a full pompadour, despite the stuff being too straight and fine to really stick. We had a laugh and settled on what you saw earlier, swept back with just a little lift for drama. Which will also work for work." With a little scoff of a laugh and her cheeks just a bit pink, she added, "it was sort of like being everybody's little brother for an afternoon. I get why Winn likes it so much."

Tugging Alex's chin towards her, Lena traced the beloved lines of her face. "You really enjoyed yourself."

"I really did. I've been on turbo for what, the better part of a year now? More? I suppose on how I quantify when it started. Anyway, on turbo in learning about myself and just playing and experimenting, most of which you helped me find a mental safe zone to do, love, and yeah, it was a lot of fun. Like when we went shopping in Hollywood at that great place where we found my vest?"

"Oh, the Diesel Attic was a joy and that was a marvelous day. Remind me to break out that dress in the near future for another night like this."

Brown eyes blown black, the lust swept over Alex and she squirmed even closer to her lover, body hot and heavy. Oh, that needy look was the best sort of drug.

"Did they provide that amazing suit?"

The low, husky thrum of Lena's voice made Alex shudder and her eyes fluttered as though she'd been physically touched. It took a few moments before she could find a coherent response. "No. I took your tailor's challenge that she could whip up anything to heart and challenged her. She even knew a good jeweler who sized your dad's old watch to me, which I've been meaning to do since we got back from Metropolis."

The reminder of her father was always an ache, but he would have been delighted that Alex had accepted something meaningful of his, even if she'd been leery as hell over the outrageously expensive watch at first. 

"It was an excellent special occasion to debut it for, Tiger."

That pleased Alex and they ignored conversation in favor of making out for awhile. As the kisses wound down, Lena continued her fascinated playing with the haircut. 

"And speaking of amazing debuts, did one of Susan's friends give you this amazingly sexy trim?"

"Only indirectly. All the talk about image as identity got me thinking and when I had lunch with Cat that I mentioned, it came up, mixed in with how I need to really interface into your life completely and setting up this little ambush. Turns out the lady has even more skills than we'd have guessed."

Still distracted by toying with Alex's dark red hair, it took Lena a moment to react, her startlement not at all feigned. "Wait, did Cat do this? That means she touched first!"

Alex's delighted laughter echoed around the hotel bathroom and she was once again pure arrogant smugness. "Babe, I was desperately hoping you'd react like a gay disaster to the very gay haircut, and you did, lucky me. If I had let you touch first, I'd be bald."

Lena grumbled, but Alex was right. A hard little yank at the longer strands earned her more chuckles and a soft mouth playing over her jawline. 

"I needed a trim anyway, so she dragged me back to her rental where she has clippers because she used to do Carter's hair and trying to talk Cat out of something is like trying to push Kara over when she's not playing along."

"Are you blushing?"

Mumbling a weak protest, Alex buried her face into the crook of Lena's neck and squirmed in embarrassment.

"You are blushing!" Lena couldn't stop herself from teasing her Tiger gleefully. "Did you finally notice that the woman flirts outrageously with you? She's probably smug that she got to fondle the undercut first."

There was a touch of possessive cattiness in Lena's tone, but Alex had never pretended that she didn't like it. "Please, Cat flirts with everyone when she's not in ass-kicking CEO mode. No, it's just --god this is so embarrassing-- the clippers? They gave me those sexy spine-tinglies, like when you scratch your nails over my scalp."

Well, if there was ever an opening… Grinning fiercely, Lena made no attempt to rein in her possessiveness, her green eyes bright as she curled the fingers cupping Alex's head. Upping the ante, she reached around their bodies to rasp short, strong nails at the sensitive skin laid nearly bare by the soft, bristly nap so new to them both. The high-pitched, helpless whine of surrender and Alex's eyes fluttering shut was a visceral rush of power and pleasure.

There were no words for some time after that.


	5. Chapter 5

Sprawled out on the decently comfortable hotel bed, the lovers were quiet and relaxed, but not yet ready for sleep. Lena lay on her back with Alex curled along her side. There'd been a little giggling and a yelp from boob-squish, but they were comfortable now. Reaching out suddenly, Lena ran her fingertips over the winking diamond cufflinks salvaged from the fine suit before grabbing the watch. The fine craftsmanship of the device had kept it in remarkably good condition, but it still showed the nicks and scuffs of a lifetime of wear.

"I was fascinated by this thing as a child," Lena mused distractedly, reaching around Alex's head to trail her touch over the clear sapphire face as though tracing the tiny moving parts beneath. "All these dials and moving parts." Flipping the watch over in her hands, she startled Alex in twisting off the shallowly engraved backing. Behind another disk of sapphire was a minuscule landscape of busily functioning levers, gears and springs. "He always laughed when I'd release the clasp and tug at it until he shooed me off or let me slide it off his hand. It was usually the latter." Her bittersweet smile was a reflection of the tiny her, fascinated with her daddy's beautiful watch. "Come to think of it, I wonder if this isn't where my fascination with engineering began. Huh. I never thought of that."

Suddenly Alex was grateful she'd allowed herself to be lovingly bullied into taking the watch from amidst the overwhelming excess of the Luthor estate. Hell, she'd probably even wear it regularly now, despite the slightly off-putting shininess of the pink gold it was made from.

Inhaling deeply as she left her memories, Lena popped the backing on and set aside the watch once more. "I have one as well, but I don't wear it often outside of formal occasions. I'm like you in that I prefer a more substantial watch for the day to day. And I'm not a fan of flashy watches, so the more conservative designs of Patek Philippe suit me better."

"I dunno, this thing is pretty flashy," was all Alex could think to say and relished Lena's grin. 

"Oh, darling, it really isn't. It is a wonderfully engineered piece of art done near-perfectly. Every piece serves a purpose with elegant efficiency. Flash was more Lex…"

For a moment his specter loomed large in the hotel room, a near palpable thing. Never knowing the words, Alex clung closer, hoping her presence would be enough to soothe. She didn't like the exasperated, irritated noise Lena made, no matter how softly. There was no doubt in Alex's mind that much of those darker emotions were as much aimed at self as the ghost of memories.

"It was a trip looking at myself in the mirror when Regina was done fitting me," Alex found herself saying softly. "Even with my hair down and no shiny bits added, and the tie still in its box. Not just the transformation, but because of what it must have cost. When I asked, she just sort of made a scoffing noise at me. When I made a admittedly lame crack to the effect of 'what, no iced-out Rolex?', I'm half shocked she didn't throw me out on my ear."

That earned a little chuckle and thusly reassured, Alex kept talking.

"I was somewhat snippily assured that the watch fit the ensemble and now I'm torn between curious and dreading learning about the thing."

More of the tension in Lena's body drained away and she nuzzled at Alex's hair in wordless thanks.

"Well, her best work often runs into six digits, and that suit is magnificent work and in an emergency timeframe as you mentioned that you only got the idea a few days ago. I am able and willing to pay an expert what she is worth. Just remember the next time you're chasing down some otherworldly miscreant that she'll be amidst the terrified, fleeing hordes."

They chuckled softly together and were content for moments until Alex spoke up thoughtfully. 

"Y'know, it's weird how little I miss it, being Agent Badass. Some heavy shit has gone down since I was injured, but I had to just… accept that I couldn't be involved in the thick of it. You've been so good for my peace of mind, Lena."

"Thank you, love. It's entirely mutual. I find I don't miss driving myself half to death on the day to day of the company, but really living life with you and Tilly."

Their kisses were about connection then, sweet and soft. When words came again, they matched the mood.

"The next time I drag you off to Regina's evil clutches, and if it sounds appealing to you, maybe we can have that gorgeous suit tailored to you? Instead of the padding?"

"And have it repaired?" Alex leered playfully and relished the faint blush on Lena's cheekbones. Her love was so hard to fluster!

"Yes, that, brat. It's not my fault you look so good in anything you wear and I lose control. It's embarrassing how well that worked. Honestly, it's such a cliché."

Loving how she blushed and squirmed, Alex monstered lightly at Lena's neck and her voice was low and rough. "Yeah, but made you horny anyway. It's no more tropey than my gettin' hot for your bod when you glamour girl it up, babe."

There was an edge of sarcasm to Lena's, "sweet talker."

Terribly pleased with herself, Alex flicked her head up to toss the longer locks out of her eyes and her smile was leering and adoring. "Tell you what, next time you can dress me up as a grease monkey, or whatever gets you curious. We're only playing for each other."

"True. Come kiss me again, handsome."

"My pleasure."

They'd nearly fallen back into lovemaking when Alex horrified herself by saying, "so, was that actually Chris Evans or was I hallucinating?"

Lena couldn't keep in her burst of delighted merriment. "Oh, Alex, how I adore you," she flattered and kissed all over Alex's amused and disgruntled face. "Yes, it really was him and that you didn't break character or beg to be introduced or turn into a stammering mess only proves that you do indeed have a steely will, love."

Lena managed to wiggle away from the affectionate mauling and pranced away to the bathroom.

"The view's as good comin' as goin'!" Alex shouted after her and they both laughed easily at the terrible flirting.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starved. There's a room service menu you can access with the remote, or a paper one in the living room."

With the exercise they'd been doing, Alex ordered a heavy meal and a light one, plus a few interesting appetizers. That done, she was content to sprawl back in the bed and listen to Lena move around nearby.

"So how did you sneak out of work, anyway?"

Zoned out, Alex grinned at the casual query. "I left Kara in charge of the ducklings."

Working her hair into a loose topknot, Lena leaned around the edge of the doorframe to stare skeptically at her. "Kara."

It was well known that Kara was a sucker for kids, in or out of her primary colors. The quintet of Angel Grove teens knew it too.

Laughing, Alex sat up to wrap her arms around her knees, her smile a mile wide. "Okay, I told Kara she was in charge. They're probably at an ice cream parlor by now. Or Disneyland. Susan will corral them if needed. They deserve to be normal teens sometimes too."

"This is true. I hope not Disneyland though. Tilly is so eager and still so terrified to go. I hope she can hold out until fall for the L-Corp event. It will be far quieter and less intense after hours."

"Maybe the three of us can sneak in for an hour or so when we get back. Y'know, just to look around Main Street. We don't have to make it a big deal and can leave any time. With some season passes, we can go nearly any day."

Rejoining her, Lena crawled close and Alex unwound so that they could cuddle once more. 

"That's a good idea. Do you think you can blend in both me and Tilly?"

The question might have a teasing tone, but Alex heard the seriousness beneath. With sweet kisses, she reassured with actions, then words. "Well, it's an unorthodox use of all my secret agent training, but I bet we can pull it off. Do you have a big hat? Sunglasses?"

"Do I get a silly codename?"

"I dunno, if anyone else calls you Hot Stuff, I might have to get all Tigery on them."

Oh how Alex loved to make her lady laugh, knowing how deep and dark her shadows could be. Besides, now she could press teasing kisses all along the length of that beautiful throat and the swell of cleavage where they were pressed together.

"Food first, you animal," Lena admonished but there was no heat to the words.

"Rude. Who sauntered her fine body over here and straddled me? Hmm?"

"Now where's all that steely will?"

"Pfft, like I've had any sort of self-control around you since Santa Barbara!"

"Mmm. Good memories. When do you think we can leave Tilly with Kara for a long weekend and do that again?"

Before they could really fall into one another, there was a heavy knock at the door of the suite and they scrambled for bathrobes and dinner. To keep crumbs out of the bed, they spilled onto the couch and scarfed down every morsel with much flirting and giggling. It was then that the exhaustion of the day struck, Alex yawning first. That led to brushing teeth and tossing aside bathrobes in favor of their naked skins.

They'd settled into a spoon when Lena suddenly came to life. "Wait! Before we sleep, I want to thank Susan."

Alex made embarrassed noises but made no attempt to stop Lena's sloppy flailing at the bed stand until she could corral her phone and drag it close. Tapping away at it, she found what she wanted and hit the mic button so they could both hear the trill of dial tone.

"Hey L," Susan's voice came through the hum of background noise from wherever she was at.

"Susan, you are my new favorite." The puppyish flirting made Susan laugh. "I hear my girl got her good advice from you and some friends?"

"She did indeed! In fact, that little event led me back to said friends and a few of us are out right now, just chillin'. So thank you for that, Alex."

A bunch of voices called out Alex's name enthusiastically and she burrowed into the back of Lena's head with a blush hot enough to feel. 

"We had a good time with your sweet little soft butch pup," said a stranger's voice and another quickly spoke up. 

"Full drag didn't suit, but she did andro pretty good. And was a hella good sport about everything. That counts."

There was a rumble of agreement from the collection of voices and Alex grinned shyly against Lena's scalp.

"You guys were great," she said only just loudly enough to carry to the microphone. "Thanks again for everything."

"Did it work?" asked yet another voice and the others catcalled and carried on, making Lena laugh.

"It absolutely worked, thank you, all of you. She was amazing and I, well, we, had a wonderful time."

"Good! Told the punk if she's gonna pack it, fucking own it."

Yet another stranger broke in, "kid's got the swagger, we just modified it a little."

"And it is very much appreciated. Did you get to see the new toy?"

"Not entirely!" The cackling and wolf-whistles carried on for a moment, Alex grinning at the now-familiar voices. Lena didn't need to see her smile to feel it in her body language.

"I'd love some feedback on the design and maybe I could thank all of you? I'll have a corner of my servers set up for outside access and you can tailor them and I'll ship them to a provided address or just hand Susan a box."

With great enthusiasm the group of them agreed, one of them saying, "innit that expensive?"

Lena only chuckled, once again happy to be anonymously only Alex's girlfriend and not the rich and notorious Last Luthor Standing.

"You let me worry about that."

The noise level dropped some and Susan's voice on the line was warm. "Glad you had fun. So did we, though certainly more PG than yours I'll bet. However, watching her fumble over asking me was pretty damned hilarious."

Making a small noise of objection, Alex burrowed into Lena, who knew her grin showed in her tone. "I'll bet."

"I'm fairly sure I teased her about assuming things about me."

"No!" Alex burst out, raising her head. "You just know everyone and I felt really weird even thinking about asking Angie!"

Lena and Susan's laughter was adoring.

"She was in luck, because I did indeed do drag as a gay little sprout. Seemed a good rite of passage for the adorable gayby."

"Gayby," Alex scoffed. "Not anymore."

"And I couldn't be gladder to have her."

For a moment, the pair were lost in one another, clinging tight where they were spooned. When Susan spoke again, they simply listened. 

"Lena, you always needed someone who would treat you with kindness and respect and really mean it. No one wishy-washy would ever really do it for you. And as much as Alex can be an adorable gayby sometimes, she's the gutsiest and most loyal person I've ever known. So are you. And Alex? If we'd been close enough for me to say it back in the day, I could see that you just needed a partner. Someone to help you get your feet under you when you got knocked down and just be there through all the good and bad. Glad you found her."

Choked up with emotion, Lena squirmed onto her back to pet over Alex's smiling face and felt even the little cares and woes fade in the strength of that adoring regard.

"Glad I found her too."

With quiet goodbyes, they were alone once more. Alex slipped away to walk the confines of the suite and turn out the lights.

Boneless and euphorically weary, Lena melted into the bed, not fully giving into the experience until Alex clicked off the light and slid up to spoon her one more in a loose hug. In these moments she couldn't have given a damn about the outside world, the fortune she was now in charge of, her mad relatives, the delicate balance of good and bad in the whole damn Multiverse. In this embrace, with this love, they were both at complete peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! I love stumbling over old notes like this. Miss ya, ill!  
> [5/11/2018 10:03:39 PM] Shatterpath: HAVE YOU SEEN THE HAIRCUT? OMG BRO. THE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIRCUT. -DIES-  
> [5/11/2018 10:04:04 PM] theillogicalthinker: ????  
> [5/11/2018 10:04:04 PM] Shatterpath: -dies more-  
> that's right, you're actually busy, hang on. hair's not even my fetish, but good GAWD http://shatterpath.tumblr.com/post/173811090988/agentreigns-look-at-chylers-face-she-fully-knew  
> [5/11/2018 10:05:38 PM] theillogicalthinker: THAT IS SO GAY. Like a fade. With that cut. Peak lesbian culture  
> [5/11/2018 10:05:58 PM] Shatterpath: duuuuuuuuuuuuuude, it's EPIC. this cheeky asshole showed up at a fucking CON and killed the audience with THAT HAIR  
> [5/11/2018 10:06:57 PM] theillogicalthinker: IT IS THE GAYEST THING
> 
> So, the research into the watch took on a life of its own. It's surprisingly hard to find info on really high end watches, dammit! But I narrowed it down to:  
> https://www.hautetime.com/pioneer-patek-philippe-1518/84576/  
> In 1941 the world was in the midst of WWII, yet this was also the time that Patek Philippe introduced a landmark watch, the ref.1518. This was not only Patek Philippe’s very first watch that united both a perpetual calendar with a chronograph, but also the very first time that such a watch was made in series.
> 
> During the 14 years that the ref. 1518 was in production, only 281 of them were made. The war probably had a big impact on this, as it involved all of Patek Philippe’s major markets. For now, that means that that the ref.1518 is quite rare, especially since the majority of them were made in yellow gold. Pink gold was much rarer, and only 12 watches are known that combined this with a pink dial. The result of this is stunning, even more so because it offers such a vibrant contrast with the moon phase disc as well as the blued hands for the date and the chronograph.
> 
> This particular ref.1518 is not only a landmark piece, in one of the rarest color combinations, but goes even further than that. It is currently the only one known to have been fitted with this original bracelet. It was made by the reknowned bracelet makers Gay Frères and a custom order for this watch. With a width of 20mm and a thickness of 5mm, it is a very substantial bracelet, for which the original owner paid 1.000,- Swiss Francs, which was almost the same amount as he had to pay for the watch itself.


End file.
